


Spies In Disguise: Code: World Domination

by novarose122001



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Animal Transformation, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gender Change, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Japanese, Laboratories, Mystery, Spies & Secret Agents, TINY - Freeform, Transformation, Travel, Undercover, World Travel, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It has been 2 years after Killian went to jail and the two spies had their own time.But, when a world domination threatened to rule the world, the spies are back in business... only to be in an incident, which made one of them disappear.Now, teaming up with a cybernetic human that was transformed after the incident, Lance Sterling goes onto a weird, but awesome adventure, to rescue his friend and the world!
Kudos: 18





	1. Incidents And Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie was just enjoying her day until an accident happened...

Stephanie remembers the incident with a laboratory.

She was only walking by it to go to a grocery store to pick up some food when it unexpectedly exploded and made her flung backwards away from the explosion.

Glass flung everywhere, unknown chemicals spilled on the ground and everywhere, rocks crumbled, and Stephanie… was in the middle of it.

She was spread out on the ground, face first, and her glasses were flung off her face and scattered somewhere in this rubble.

Stephanie does not know if she had broken any of her bones after that explosion, but she does know that she is in slight pain.

The skin of her body was a little irritated from the feeling of something soaking in her body.

A ripple of unusual tingle went through her body, causing her to shudder slightly.

Finally, she woke up from lying unconscious on the ground, sitting up slightly to see her new surroundings.

Everything around her was semi-covered in flames, and rocks in different sizes were scattered around her.

Groaning, she slowly pushed herself up from the ground before glancing over her shoulder to see what had happened.

Behind her back, she could see a semi-destroyed building filled with equipment inside.

Some of them were destroyed by the blast, and in the rubble, she could see a body in it.

Worried, she got up quickly from the ground and was about to turn around to see who was inside the rubble, when she felt a sharp twinge of pain in her back.

She collapsed on the ground again in pain, groaning softly to herself as she noticed she had four hands, that connects to four arms.

Confused, she lifted her hands up to her face, blinking a few times as she noticed something about her eyes too.

Closing her eyes, she noticed she still can see even if she closed them.

That indicated she had four eyes too.

Opening her eyes, she realized she had apparently turned into a form, as she groaned again, but not in pain, but in slight irritation.

Ignoring her form, she forced her pain away and started walking towards the rubble, distantly noticing she is walking on her hind legs.

Once she reached the rubble, she reached over to the destruction with all of her hands and started going through it to look for the body.

Mentally, she was worried about the person being dead after that unexpected blast.

After picking up a hand-sized rock from the rubble, she can now see who is underneath.

He has brown skin color, and short black hair, along with a rap industry type of beard.

His clothes were a black suit with a black bow tie and black shoes with a white undershirt, but some parts of them were either ripped or missing.

A worried feeling clenched inside of Stephanie’s gut as she stared at the man for a moment.

Standing up slightly from bending over, she glanced around for anyone.

But the sounds of police sirens hit her ears that made her senses kick in.

Without a moment, Stephanie reached over to the man and picked him up from the rubble hastily, distantly noticing how tall he was compared to her.

Flinging him over her shoulder, she ran away from the scene, despite the bones of her legs cracked from the pain, running away as fast as she can to get away from the police.

Once she had run far away from the scene, she quickly entered an empty hotel room that was abandoned for many years.

Since they both were too tall to be in the rooms on the top floors to see what is going to happen next, she instead entered the lobby.

It is spacious for them both to be inside and has couches too.

To add, they would not have to bump their heads on the ceiling or anything else inside a tight room.

After getting in the lobby, Stephanie walked over to one of the couches before stopping when she realized how big they were compared to the little seat.

Biting the bottom of her lip with her front teeth, she glanced around for anything else to help him lay down, remembering the beds that are in the room.

Being careful as she is, she laid the guy down on the wooden ground, as it gently creaked under his weight.

‘Please don’t crack underneath him…’ she worriedly thought to herself, before going into action to gather the beds.

She squeezed herself in the tight hallways by twisting her shoulders slightly.

She managed to open one of the doors of the room she picked, without either breaking the doorknob or the door in general.

After opening the door, she used her powers to bring the bed over to where she is, turning it semi-invisible to phase through the doorway.

She repeated the same process with two other rooms with beds and went back to the lobby.

When she entered the lobby, she could see the man in a poor state, having his clothes semi-ripped and looked beaten.

It made her feel worried about him but went back to what she was doing for him.

Using her claws, she sliced off the headboards with one sweep, placing it to the side.

After slicing the last headboard from the third king-sized bed, Stephanie moved back over to the man with all three and began to place them underneath him with carefulness.

It was not easy at first because of how old they were, but she managed to carefully get him onto the bed without either breaking the bed or the floor.

Once his head was on the last bed, Stephanie sighed in relief that he was safe along with her, but she could not help but think of what form she was at this time.

Standing up from sitting on the wooden ground, Stephanie walked into an area of the room that has a large mirror and glanced at it.

What she saw inside the mirror, surprised her slightly from the new appearance she has.

She is covered in white fur all over her body but has the body structure of a female.

Stephanie was relieved that she was not naked, or else it might get out of hand if she stayed more at the incident.

The long fur reaches down to the middle of her back.

It was almost like her hair and wires.

Mentally, Stephanie combined herself to a wolf mixed with an albino Silverback gorilla.

All four of her arms are also covered in fur, too, except smaller.

It stops on the back of her hands.

A long, thin, tail gently sways back and forth from behind her back with a patch of fur at the end.

She is standing on her hind legs and has sharp claws, but they can unsheathe and sheathe by her will.

Her eye color is the same, except her sclera is black instead of white.

Her teeth are sharp, especially the canines, but not poking out of her lips.

Stephanie’s face is still the same, but she has four eyes, her ears are pointed, and her glasses are not on.

Her sweater disappeared along with her blue jeans, but around her neck is the necklace she always wore.

Sighing, she reached up to her necklace and took it off before putting it into a bubble and tapped the top, making it disappear out of thin air.

After her necklace disappeared, she sighed to herself again before reaching up with a clawed hand, noticing they were out the whole time while on the incident.

Using her technique, she sheathed her claws away from view and decided to go back to taking care of the man she found.

But instead of going over to take care of him, she decided to find some food first and probably wait until he wakes up.

And, perhaps ask him about how she turned into this creature and what happened in that laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Coming To Terms With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie finally gets to speak to the man, telling him what had happened, as he revealed something to her...

That morning, Stephanie came back with some groceries in her arms.

Each bag is filled with some essential food inside to last for now.

All they need to do is to wait until everyone is gone from the scene.

Mentally, she was surprised at how empty it was in the store she entered, relieved that none of them saw her once she got inside.

She had to use some of her powers to gather some food up and pay for it all.

After she had entered the room, she went over to the other side of the lobby and opened the bags.

Since she has excellent listening skills, she could hear everything surrounding either her, the room, or the hotel.

Right now, she hears someone getting up from the beds she set out for her ‘visitor.’

Glancing up from getting the groceries out of the bags with her second pair of eyes, she sees the man she dug out from the destruction of the laboratory getting up from the beds.

Now that he has his eyes open, she could see what his eye color is brown.

Then, a creak from the bed underneath his bottom perked her senses.

“You know,” she spoke, getting his attention. “You should lay back down.”

A surprised expression appeared on his face after Stephanie talked, but did not heed her warning about the bed underneath his weight.

Before he could say something to Stephanie, the bed underneath his weight finally gave out and broke in half, causing him to collapse on the ground with a thump!

But, he was lucky that the mattress underneath him softened his harsh landing.

He winced from the impact of the ground underneath his bottom as Stephanie sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Warned you.” Stephanie sighed as she pulled out a canister of baked beans from the grocery bags in front of her.

Since she is about 14 ft tall, it was about the size of a pin from her sewing kit in her hand.

Not only that, she can still see him with her first pair of eyes while the second was looking at what she is pulling out.

“Wh-What happened?” he stammered, turning around and readjusting his suit while staring at her.

She was glad that she used her stitching talents on his suit to make it look good as new again.

Usually, it would be rude of him to stare at her, but it is common for Stephanie.

But, she always gets that a lot every time she is out in public.

“You’ve been in an incident,” Stephanie answered calmly, brushing back a strand of white fur from her face. “You survived through it, and luckily, no one else got hurt from it.”

“But…” he paused and scanned her body with his eyes. “You’re huge!”

Stephanie quietly ‘seriously?’ expression on her face while cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m not ‘big,’” she corrected him calmly while quoting the word ‘big’ with her fingers of her first pair of arms while her second pair was finishing sorting through the bags. “I’m only big-boned. There’s a difference between that. Especially someone who is 14 ft tall and 4 inches.”

The man glanced down at his hands in confusion as Stephanie stared at him with curiosity and suspicion.

“What do you mean I am…” he drifted off again when he noticed his surroundings, seeing how small the couches are compared to him. “Big… like… you?”

She pulled out the last container of food out from the bag and glanced back up at him with her second pair of eyes, pushing back another strand of fur from her face as she watched him glance around with slight confusion.

“I swear,” he groaned as he placed his hands on his knees, getting ready to stand up. “If I was put inside a room filled with miniature objects to mess with my mind, I’m going to lose it!”

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow at him and shrugged her shoulders, as her second pair of arms crossed over her chest.

“Alright,” she shrugged while sighing slightly. “If you insist. I’ll just let you walk right out of this mansion and continue on with your date with someone.”

A blush appeared on his cheeks as he instantly got up from the cracked bed underneath him.

“No, no, no,” he shook his head. “I’m not on a date. I was on something important before that-”

He stopped when he realized something.

“Wait a moment,” he perked and had a slightly panicked expression on his face. “Walter!”

He ran towards the front as Stephanie perked more, her second pair of arms uncrossing form her chest.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” Stephanie exclaimed, reaching over to him and grabbing his wrist with her right hand before he can exit out of the hotel. “Hold your horses! Who’s ‘Walter,’ and what is this ‘importance’ if it’s not a date you both are on?”

He gritted his teeth slightly and glanced back at the front door.

Moving forward as Stephanie stood still while holding his wrist, looking confused as he struggled to get to the front door.

“I. Must. Find.” he gritted as he moved forward. “Walter!”

Apparently, he did not get to the door because Stephanie was firmly on the ground, still holding onto his wrist as his feet dragged across the wooden ground.

“Alright, Mister Fancypants.” Stephanie sighed, yanking him back towards her with incredible strength, but not hurting his arm she is gripping onto. “If you don’t have about now to explain everything that is going on, I might hold you here until tomorrow.”

Stephanie looked stern as she had a firm grip on his wrist, luckily not making it turn purple and glaring at him slightly.

He looked slightly surprised that she had pulled him back with some strength and was ‘heavy’ enough to keep him still on the spot.

“You’re not going to let go of me if I spill the beans?” he asked.

“Puns? Really?” Stephanie cocked an eyebrow with slight amusement as her second right hand mentioned to the can of baked beans that is sitting on the table behind her. 

Stephanie chuckled softly and asked, “At this moment?”

“Bad timing?” he questioned, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

“Slightly,” Stephanie nodded, before shaking her head. “Okay, changing the subject, my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen, and I was human. Well, a cybernetic human, but you get the jazz.”

A slight unamused expression appeared on his face after Stephanie introduced herself to him.

“How are you a ‘cybernetic human?’” he asked.

“Well,” Stephanie began, before pausing while sighing and glancing over at her second pair’s right hand.

Smiling slightly, she revealed her palm to him, showing her right arm are metal, as the second arm tapped her first right hand that is holding his wrist, as a metal clinking noise came from it after each tap.

She even tapped the side of her eye with her first left hand, hearing a metal tapping from it.

He shuddered slightly from the sound of the tapping as Stephanie moved her hand back down from her eye.

“See?” Stephanie smirked slightly. “Cybernetic human.”

He looked slightly surprised at first, before looking suspicious of her.

“Okay…” he spoke, sounding slightly confused. “You were transformed into a half cybernetic human.”

“No, I am a cybernetic human,” Stephanie corrected him again. “But, I am unexpectedly transformed in this form and semi-don’t know how this happened.”

“Wait a moment,” He turned his body around towards her from trying to go through the front door. “You were not freaking out when you noticed you turned in this form?”

“Yes,” Stephanie nodded. “I have been in other forms and this…” she paused as she glanced at all four of her arms. “Is the most unexpected form I had ever come up with.”

He cocked an eyebrow after she had explained.

“‘Other forms?’” he questioned with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, let’s not get off-topic again,” Stephanie sighed, placing a hand against the side of her head. “Now, what’s your name and what’s your position then?”

He paused for a moment after Stephanie asked, looking thoughtful.

“Promise you won’t tell everyone else?” he asked.

Stephanie nodded her head, smiling softly.

“I promise.” Stephanie nodded and finally released his wrist.

He rubbed it gently after she released it, mentally surprised that she did not use too much of her strength to hurt his wrist after she had grabbed it.

“My name is Lance Sterling,” he answered, adjusting his suit. “I am a super-spy of the H.T.U.V., which stands for Honor, Trust, Unity, and Valor.”

Stephanie nodded his head gently with a slightly impressed expression.

“Impressed?” Lance asked, smirking slightly.

“Yes,” Stephanie nodded, before exclaiming, “But, you can’t just walk out there at this height!”

A slightly surprised expression appeared on his face after Stephanie exclaimed to him.

“And I’m not pulling your leg,” Stephanie sighed. “I am speaking the truth.”

Lance cocked an eyebrow with suspicion, and Stephanie sighed with a slight groan to it.

“Okay,” Stephanie snapped the fingers of her right hand, projecting an image of an average 6 ft tall him on the ground. “This is your ‘normal’ height.”

He nodded with slightly confused but had an impressed expression seeping through a little.

“But, you’re at this height,” she showed another image of Lance, taller than the 6 ft tall man. “14 ft tall and 4 inches.”

Lance glanced around at his surroundings, still looking confused.

He glanced back over at Stephanie, with an unamused expression on her face.

“You’re still not getting the hint, are you?” Stephanie asked, sighing slightly.

“No, I perfectly got the hint,” he chuckled. “You are pulling my leg! I’ll walk out there and see that it is-ow!”

He tried going through the door but got a little stuck on the way, and bonked his head on the doorframe.

“Being 6’4 is a little too tall for me.” he groaned as he tried again, successfully going through the doorframe and out the other side.

Once he had stepped out from the doorframe, Stephanie groaned and mumbled something to herself in Spanish, before using her powers to make the collected food bubbled and disappear after being tapped on the top.

After she had put the food away, Stephanie followed behind in pursuit, worried about what the other people outside might react to.

Meanwhile, with Lance, he was halfway down the block of an abandoned alley, looking for something.

As he glanced around for a moment, noticing that the scenery looks a little… tiny compared to him.

‘Okay…’ he thought to himself as he adjusted his suit again, trying not to get Stephanie’s ‘joke’ to make him panic. ‘It’s just something I ate.’

He exited out of the alley and entered an empty street, still glancing around for something.

‘There’s nothing to-’ When he took a step forward, he tripped over something, causing him to yelp and fell front first on the ground, and hitting some bruises on his body that was leftover from the incident.

“Ow.” he softly winced.

Stephanie followed behind him, too, before finally seeing him on the ground.

“There you are!” Stephanie exclaimed and walked over to him to help him up to his feet from being on the ground. “I have been trying to-”

Stephanie also tripped over what he did and landed on his back, hard.

Her body did land on some of the bruises on his back leftover from the incident.

“Ow!” he exclaimed, before gritting his teeth.

“Sorry!” Stephanie winced. “That’s going to leave a mark.”

They both glanced over to see what they had tripped over, only to see a piece of wire.

“Where on earth did that-?” Lance spoke, before glancing forward, seeing two people in front of him, jaw gaped wide open.

The first person wears a red hat that covers his eyes and hair, with fair skin color.

He wears a pair of silver headphones that completely cover his ears.

He also wears a stone-colored shirt with small white polka dots.

A red and orange jacket is over his shirt and wears a pair of blue jeans.

Topping things off, he also wears a pair of white shoes and has a hearing device in his hand.

The second person is a female, and she has long orange hair pulled up into a high ponytail bun and a purple cloth headband.

She has steel-blue eye color and fair skin color.

She wears a pair of large square glasses and a white undershirt, with a yellow jacket over it.

Topping things off, she is also wearing a pair of purple tights with white shoes.

They both were staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces, which made Stephanie move back to hide behind Lance with shame and fear.

“Ears? Eyes?” Lance spoke with confusion. “How did you two-?”

He was about to speak when a slick, black car appeared in front of both of them.

The door opened, and an elderly woman stepped out.

“Oh, no.” groaned Lance. “It’s the director.”

Stephanie peeked over Lance curiously to see who is the director again but is still hiding behind him.

She has short white hair flopped over to the left with steel-blue eye color and fair skin.

The director wears a pair of triangular silver earrings, along with a necklace that has a blue gemstone.

A pair of half-rim glasses that have ‘wooden’ like appearance.

The director wears a dark blue dress that reaches down to her knees and has black tights underneath.

Over her dark blue dress, she is wearing a long-sleeved light sky blue jacket that is open and topping things off, she is also wearing a pair of black boots, that reach up to her knees.

She looked slightly surprised at first to see both Lance and Stephanie taller than her but sighed.

“Director,” Lance spoke, doing a slight push up with Stephanie on his back. “I have a lot to explain.”

“Don’t even,” the director spoke, before sighing as she pinched her nose bridge. “Who else had this incident besides you and the girl on your back?”

Lance and Stephanie glanced at each other for a moment, before glancing back at the director.

“Just me, ma’am,” Stephanie spoke nervously, as her second pair of eyes glanced over to Ears, the one who is wearing headphones, slightly flinched after she talked. “I-I don’t think anyone else was at the incident besides me, Lance or this ‘Walter.’”

A pause came from her as she stared at the two, before asking again, “What is your name, sweetheart?”

“Stephanie,” Stephanie answered the director’s question. “Stephanie Nova Rose Allen, ma’am.”

She paused for a moment as Eyes and Ears snuck around her, as the director then asked, “Did you see who else came out of the damage?”

Stephanie shook her head no.

“I was knocked unconscious after that blast, ma’am,” Stephanie answered honestly to her again. “After I had woken up after being unconscious, no one else was at the incident, except Lance.”

The director paused for a moment again after Stephanie honestly spoke again, glancing over at Ears as he nodded his head.

“She’s speaking the truth,” Ears spoke softly.

“Yes,” nodded Eyes. “I can see there is something else going on with both of their bodies.”

A worried expression appeared on Stephanie’s face when she mentioned that, along with Lance.

“What’s happening?” Stephanie worriedly asked before Lance could ask.

Eyes glanced over at the director, and the director glanced over at the worried giant and giantess.

“Come with us,” the director answered. “The laboratory will show you what is going on your bodies.”

The director turned around and exited from the scene, as Lance sighed.

“Hoo, boy.” Stephanie groaned to herself, slowly getting off of Lance’s back and landed right next to him, on her side. “Laboratories.”

“What’s wrong with laboratories?” Lance asked, flipping over to his side slightly to look at Stephanie.

“I… had a bad encounter with one of them, and…” she drifted off, whimpering to herself slightly. “I can’t and won’t enter another one! No, thank you, and no way, José!”

She crossed all arms over her chest, and her fur ruffled slightly, groaning to herself slightly.

“Listen,” Lance spoke reassuringly to Stephanie, before getting comfortable laying front-first on the ground.

He was lucky he did not land on any cars.

“There’s nothing wrong with laboratories,” Lance assured Stephanie as she perked. “I know you went through a bad one in your life, but I assure you, there’s nothing wrong about this one.”

A slight judgemental expression appeared on Stephanie’s face as she listened to Lance.

“I have been through this a lot in my past,” Lance chuckled. “It’s best to trust me. Imagine it like a walk in the park. You walk in and walk out, without anything happening to you.”

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow at him, still having her arms crossed over her chest.

“If you want,” Lance held out his hand towards her. “I could hold your hand after we get inside the base and headed over to the laboratory.”

She still did not answer to his words and gritted her teeth for a moment, before finally taking his hand with her right metal hand.

“Alright,” Stephanie nodded, before warning him, tightening her grip on his hand slightly. “But, if you do break that assure, I will scratch that pretty face of yours off!”

Lance cocked an eyebrow for a moment, before chuckling, releasing Stephanie’s hand as she released his.

“It’s always my face, isn’t it?” he chuckled, moving back on his front and started to get up to his feet.

“Well,” Stephanie spoke, shrugging slightly while patiently waiting for him to get up first. “You are pretty and handsome.”

Lance blushed slightly and readjusted his suit with his hands as Stephanie shook her body after she had got up to her feet.

“Thanks,” Lance thanked. “I don’t usually get that many remarks from civilians.”

Stephanie chuckled too, and responded, “I don’t usually encounter many spies in my life.”

He glanced back over at her with a slight smirk on his face before hearing the sounds of something whirling.

Glancing back over to the front, Stephanie and Lance could see a massive plane coming towards them and landed in front, revealing to be their height.

“Now, that’s awesome!” remarked Ears.

“I agree.” nodded Eyes.

Stephanie nodded in agreement and asked, “Who wants to be first?”

Ears and Eyes glanced over at Stephanie with a slightly confused expression on their faces, before jabbing their thumbs towards it.

“I think that’s mentioned for us?” Stephanie question, as they both nodded.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders again.

“Alright then.” she sighed.

‘Okay,’ Lance sighed to himself as Stephanie was the first one to board it, as Ears and Eyes followed behind her. ‘Maybe she was right being at 14 ft tall. How hard could it be?’

He shrugged to himself at the thought and boarded along with Stephanie, sitting in front of her and buckling.

From the way of how Stephanie’s tail wagging from beside her, she looked excited.

The entrance of the plane closed and went up into the air, heading over to the secret base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Human Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Lance and Stephanie reached the base, they noticed that there is more to their 'chemical issue'...

It took a few hours for the plane to each the secret base, before entering inside.

On the other side of the launchpad was the director, waiting patiently for them.

After the large plane stopped, Lance was the first one to step out, noticing the smaller people around him, and decided to be careful with him.

Stephanie followed behind his back, looking nervous as her tail was in between her legs, her pointed ears folded down slightly.

Lance stepped up to the director and followed behind her, entering a different part of the base.

It is spacious for them to enter inside without banging their heads against the ceiling.

“Now, Stephanie,” Lance spoke, glancing over at Stephanie from his shoulder as Stephanie glanced over at him. “What you are about to enter, is a really, top-secret base, that you should never, ever tell anyone else, capisce?”

“Si, capisco!” Stephanie smiled softly, although there was a slightly uneasy expression on her face.

Lance was silent after Stephanie repeated back in Italian, before saying, “I did not understand what you said, but I think you do understand?”

“That’s what the translation of what I said means!” Stephanie beamed nervously while giving him the thumbs up with all four arms.

Lance chuckled and glanced back in front, passing through the entrance.

Stephanie was about to follow behind him, when a loud blaring noise echoed through the room, scaring Stephanie that she shrieked loudly to make everyone cover their ears.

Out of fear, she jumped into the air, almost reaching the ceiling of the room before landing onto Lance’s back, oddly without breaking his back.

“What in the name of Mother Pearl was that?!” Stephanie exclaimed, glancing around for the noise.

“You just…” Lance spoke, trailing off for a moment while staring at her with a shocked expression on his face. “You just jumped 80 ft off the ground!”

Stephanie’s fur on her back ruffled slightly for a moment before a nervous chuckle came from her.

“Sorry.” she apologized. “My legs are made out of metal too.”

Lance glanced down at her hind legs, and using his left hand, he pushed back some white fur to look, seeing there is metal skin underneath.

Then, a door opened, and a voice said, “Oh, wow!”

Lance turned around to see who said that, only to see that a scientist came out from the laboratory on the other side.

And it was a female scientist.

She has long brown hair that is up into a high ponytail and has fair skin color with hazelnut eye color.

The scientist is wearing a pair of rectangular glasses with thin frames and a long white lab coat.

She even wears a light blue shirt underneath her coat, a pair of black tights and black shoes, with white shoelaces.

“Lance Sterling?” she asked, stepping closer to him.

“Uh,” Lance spoke, as Stephanie’s shoulders hunched a little. “Yes?”

She happily squealed to herself and ran over to him, hugging his leg.

“I’m so happy to see you!” she excitedly squealed.

Lance did not know what to do as Stephanie slowly came off of him, her tail between her legs and her pointed ears flattened.

The scientist noticed Stephanie and asked, releasing her grip from around Lance’s leg, “Who’s this?”

Stephanie flinched slightly from the ask, before Lance answered, “Her name is Stephanie, she’s… my civilian witness that needs to turn back to her normal self.”

Stephanie perked a little from the words Lance said about her, feeling a little brave.

“A civilian?” the director spoke, sounding a little stern.

Stephanie’s slight bravery dashed when she heard the stern tone in the director’s tone.

Her tail wagged a little in between her legs.

Lance straightens himself to the director and honestly answered, “Yes, she is a civilian, but once she is returned to her normal state, she will have her mind erased.”

A pause came from between Lance and the director, as Stephanie hid behind him, feeling shameful and embarrassed.

Instead of being scolded for revealing his secret to Stephanie, the director sighed and rubbed her temple.

“Alright,” she sighed, removing her hand from her head. “Just get scanned and wait for the next instructions.”

Lance nodded his head quietly as the director left, as Stephanie glanced over his shoulder slightly, before sighing.

“Seriously?” she asked, walking around him as Lance glanced over at her. “You have a mind-wiping thing?”

“Yes,” Lance nodded. “And it is real.”

Stephanie smirked slightly before noticing the small scientist staring up at her with a gawked expression on her face.

“Uh, hi?” Stephanie spoke, waving her hand towards her.

The scientist blinked her eyes before asking, “How are you able to talk?”

Stephanie paused for a moment to think to herself about her ability to talk like other humans, before chuckling, “Like you, I was born with this ability.”

She softly hummed to herself and glanced away before glancing up at her, asking, “Who were your parents? Where did you live? What’s your gender?”

Stephanie’s ears flattened a little as she started looking overwhelmed.

“I, uh, I,” Stephanie stammered, as she glanced around.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Lance spoke, before taking her hand, snapping her back to reality. “Feet back on the ground.”

Lance glanced back over at the scientist, who looked slightly confused.

“Sorry,” he apologized, distantly noticing Stephanie’s hand was shaking in his grip. “She had a bad encounter with a laboratory before. No more questions.”

The scientist nodded her head and mentioned for them to come inside.

A large door opened, revealing the inside of the laboratory.

Stephanie’s pointed ears instantly went down more, hiding behind Lance as the grip on his hand tightened.

He winced slightly from the grip but gently patted her arm with his other hand.

“Remember,” Lance reassured. “It’s like a walk in the park.”

Stephanie perked a little from Lance’s assuring, before nodding her head slowly, remembering that line over and over in her head.

Lance entered the laboratory first, before Stephanie followed behind, still holding his hand and shaking.

It made him wonder why she is afraid of laboratories and what happened in her past to transform her into a cyborg.

Maybe waiting for the chance to let her trust him to reveal the truth to him some other time.

Lance turned the corner while following the scientist, entering inside a room.

It is spacious enough for both Lance and Stephanie to enter.

The scientist went into a smaller room with the controllers inside along with some data panels too.

“ _ Alright, _ ” she spoke through the microphone. “ _ You both need to release hands and spread out your arms for the scanning. _ ”

Lance nodded his head and turned towards Stephanie, who was trembling like a leaf.

Her hand on his was tight, but not enough to turn it purple or break it.

“Hey,” Lance spoke, getting her attention as she glanced over at him, noticing her eyes were purple.

He ignored it and decided to ask about it later, after the scanning.

“It’s okay,” he assured softly. “It’s going to be a few minutes, I promise. Let go of my hand, and you’ll have it back once it’s over.”

Stephanie hesitated for a moment after he had assured her, but taking a deep breath, she shakily lets go of his hand and spread out her arms widely.

Once Stephanie had released his hand, Lance did the same thing and waited patiently, as the scanning started.

The scan down along their faces to their stomachs and all over their bodies.

It disappeared, and the scientist on the other side of the microphone gave the silent thumbs up to them.

Stephanie took this chance and quickly snatched Lance’s hand back, still shaking like a leaf.

Lance looked slightly startled after Stephanie had grasped his hand again but sighed when he noticed she is scared.

It took about 8 minutes for the scientist to look at what is going on with their bodies.

Typing, flipping, and searching through what is going on.

Suddenly, her jaw dropped, and her expression was shocked at what she saw.

Lance noticed the expression on her face and started to look worried.

Stephanie instantly looked worried, as the grip on his hand tightened a little.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

She glanced over at Lance and Stephanie for a moment, still having that same expression on her face.

Then, she looked back at the panels in front of her.

“ _ Uh, _ ” she spoke, glancing back over at them. “ _ This might shock both of you, but… I have to come out there to show you two. _ ”

Stephanie’s ears perked a little as the scientist came out from the room and stepped out to them, before stopping.

She held out a device in her hand and clicked it, showing diagrams of both Lance and Stephanie’s bodies.

Lance’s body on the left-hand side looked normal, but his DNA looked like there was some animal DNA in it too, along with some unknown DNA.

However, Stephanie’s body on the right-hand side was entirely different from Lance’s.

Her DNA is mashed up with different DNAs and unknown chemicals.

Her body is not the same either from Lance.

She has different bones, and some of them looked cracked and broken, and almost half of them are replaced with metal.

Her spine, including her long tail, is made out of metal.

It reaches up to the bottom of her skull and down to her hips.

Both of her right hands, legs, and her left eye are made out of metal.

For the organs, half of her brain on the left-hand side is metal, missing her indigestion organs, has two stomachs, her lungs are almost made of metal, her heart is replaced with a gemstone, and her throat looked like it is semi-metal.

“Sweet mother of-” Lance spoke softly, surprised at what had happened to her body. “What happened to you?”

He glanced around for a moment, before glancing over at her from the side, seeing she was blushing neon pink, but not only her cheeks, but her long white fur had turned pink too!

Ignoring the color change, he asked, “Were you in Afghanistan?”

Stephanie glanced over at him from not looking at either him or the scientist, with a slightly scared and saddened expression on her face.

Then, she glanced over at her diagram.

“No,” Stephanie answered before rubbing the back of her neck. “I… have a bad history, but… I’m not comfortable explaining it.”

“But at least tell us, what happened to-” Lance spoke, sounding worried for her, but was interrupted when Stephanie snapped at him, her fur and eyes turning red for a moment, “ ** I SAID ‘NO!’ ** ”

Stephanie even bared her canines at him for a moment before gasping as her hair and eyes turned back to normal.

“I-I’m sorry,” Lance spoke, assuring her. “I just got a little startled when I see that, but how are you still normal, even if you are like that?”

He pointed at the diagram as Stephanie sighed heavily.

“I just am,” Stephanie sighed. “I don’t want to explain.”

Stephanie glanced away from Lance after she had answered his question, crossing her arms over her chest, as her fingers gripped her forearms.

The scientist was quiet during their conversation before clearing her throat to get their attention.

They glanced back over at her, and she began, “Okay, despite that little tension we have, there is something about the DNAs I don’t get.”

She tapped the button on the device again, showing their DNA strips instead of them in general.

“Lance,” Lance looked slightly confused about the DNA strip, noticing the different strands in it. “Your DNA has some pigeon DNA, but there are some chemicals inside that I can’t say what they are.”

“Must be from Walter,” Lance mumbled to himself softly as he glanced away.

Stephanie heard the mumble from Lance and glanced over at him from glancing away.

“What happened when you two met?” Stephanie asked softly, perking a little.

“Let’s say I accidentally ingested a chemical that allows me to be ‘invisible,’” he quoted the word with his fingers. “But, it was instead to transform me into a pigeon.”

A snort came from Stephanie before she started chuckling.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as she chuckled.

“You can turn into a pigeon?” Stephanie asked, chuckling slightly.

“Well, yes,” Lance nodded. “What about you? What animal you transform?”

Stephanie stopped chuckling and sighed.

“A lot.” Stephanie nodded. “I guess we are even.”

Lance nodded his head and heard the scientist cleared her throat again.

Instantly, they glanced back in front, and Stephanie apologized, “Sorry, got off-topic.”

Lance nodded his head in agreement and readjusted his suit.

“Now, for Stephanie’s DNA,” Stephanie cringed softly, knowing where this is going. “There is 5% of human blood, but the other percent is a mash of different DNAs I have ever seen! Most of them are animal DNAs, but the other is unknown!”

“And?” Stephanie asked, sounding nervous.

“And,” the scientist smiled. “You are capable of controlling them without exploding!”

Stephanie chuckled nervously from the sudden excitement she has, as Lance patted her shoulder reassuringly.

“Is there an antidote for this?” Lance asked as Stephanie nodded her head in agreement.

The scientist sighed slightly and rubbed the back of her back after clicking the device off in her hand.

“I don’t know about the antidote,” she sighed. “And the reason why is because the chemicals in your bodies are so different from what we studied, it’s hard for us to find which antidote is to transform both of you back.”

Stephanie gritted her teeth nervously and glanced over at Lance, as he looked worried too.

“To add,” she spoke. “With Stephanie’s DNA mashed up like that, I don’t know if she can transform back to her normal self, either.”

Stephanie groaned slightly to herself in sadness, as Lance gently rubbed her back to assure her.

“But there is a way?” Lance asked again, hopefully.

“Unless you get the chemicals that you two were injected with,” the scientist nodded. “Then yes, we can make an antidote for you two to transform back to your normal selves.”

A relieved smile appeared on Stephanie’s face as her ears perked up before clapping her hands.

“That’s great!” she beamed. “Then, Lance and I would be back to normal.” Then her ears flattened again. “But where are we going to find another laboratory that holds the same chemicals we both got into?”

“That’s where I come in,” the director appeared, as Stephanie straightened herself from being informal. “Our other spies have found another laboratory that is built by this man,” she paused as she clicked a button in her hand, showing a picture of an unknown man. “Who calls himself the Commander of Darkness.”

A slight scoff came from Stephanie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“So, what’s his jig?” Stephanie asked.

“He is a villain that threatened everyone with this message,” The director spoke, clicking the button again, showing a video that only plays the voice.

“ _ Attention, everyone, _ ” the mysterious voice spoke. “ _ I have some… news that I am going to reveal. _ ”

Stephanie continued listening to the message with suspicion and confusion.  


“ _ In about a month, _ ” the mysterious man spoke. “ _ I am going to destroy all the main capitals of the world and claim them as mine. _ ”

Stephanie’s left eye glinted with some blue to it, and it switched from normal vision to a cyborg vision.

Her left ear continued hearing the message spoke though the video, trying to translate who the man is while identifying.

But, she could not make out who the person is, or what the real voice is either.

“ _ If you presidents don’t do as I tell you, _ ” the voice began, with slight growls. “ _ I will give you as much time as you want, or else the consequences will come you any of you. Commander of Darkness, out. _ ”

With that, the audio stopped, and the director clicked the button again.

This time, it showed the whole world to both of them.

“The audio of the message keeps changing every time we try cracking the mission of who is behind this,” the director spoke. “Everyone spent 2 years on this, but we have no idea. But, Lance and Walter did find some clues to what is going to happen.”

Stephanie glanced over at Lance, as he said, “We figured out why the Commander of Darkness is collecting as many chemicals. He is trying to make a type of drug that we don’t know yet.”

“But what type of chemicals there is do any of you remember?” Stephanie asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

Lance sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

“We don’t know,” Lance sighed. “The laboratory we both are working on exploded before we could get more information about it.”

Stephanie paused for a moment and glanced away from Lance, thinking to herself.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Stephanie said, grabbing his wrist gently with her left hand.

“What are you-?” Lance spoke, before her first finger of her right hand transformed into a syringe needle, and injected into his wrist, taking out some blood from him. “Ow!”

After some blood was out, Stephanie moved the syringe out of Lance’s wrist and transformed back into her finger.

Stephanie released Lance’s wrist as he winced, gently rubbing it.

Inside Stephanie’s right eye, Stephanie scanned through the chemicals that he was injected with, besides the pigeon DNA that he has.

She went through the chemicals for a moment, before finally getting the destination of the other laboratory that it came from.

“Here,” Stephanie spoke and pointed at the continent Tokyo on the hologram of the planet. “It’s in an abandoned laboratory this time, and it’s somewhere around the town, Kamagasaki, Osaka.”

Some surprised expressions appeared from the people around her as Lance nodded his head with impression.

“Not bad, Steph.” He smiled as Stephanie beamed. “How did you know?”

“Your blood,” Stephanie mentioned to his wrist that she injected the needle inside. “Since we both have the same chemical, I find where it came from in the first place, then map out where to go.”

Lance smirked softly and said to her, “Then we have a clue to find the antidote!”

“But,” the director spoke as they glanced over at her from each other. “You need to take Ears, Eyes, and Marcy with you on this journey. It’s too risky for both of you to be out in the open as giants.”

Stephanie pursed her lips slightly after the director had said that, before remembering something.

“Of course!” she exclaimed, smacking her forehead gently. “I have shapeshifting abilities! I can shapeshift back into my normal self!”

The director cocked an eyebrow unamusingly.

“Okay,” Stephanie sighed. “Excuse me.”

Stephanie closed her eyes and imagined herself in her mind.

The world around her started to shift a little as she continued imagining herself.

After the feeling disappeared, she opened her eyes, noticing she still has four eyes.

‘It didn’t work?’ she thought to herself, reaching up with her right hand, noticing the fur on the back of her hand is not there. ‘It did!’

“Was your hair color normally white?” the scientist asked, sounding confused from the tone of her voice.

Stephanie glanced up at the scientist and noticed she only reached down to her shoulders.

“What?” Stephanie asked, sounding confused as she reached up to her hair, gently pulling it in front to notice her hair was still white and her wires too.

A slight groan came from her as she released her hair, placing her hand on her temple.

“I thought I could do the same thing to my hair.” Stephanie groaned to herself before looking in the mirror from the glass of the laboratory. “Apparently not.”

Even if she shapeshifts back into herself, she still has white hair, four arms, and eyes.

Her wires on her left-hand side of her head were white too, and still not wearing her glasses or sweater.

“Okay,” Stephanie glanced over at Lance, who was taller than her, as he knelt down to her height. “You are still yourself in your true form, but how would you do with your arms and eyes?”

Stephanie glanced away from him and groaned quietly to herself, tapping the bottom of her chin with her finger to think to herself.

Suddenly, she noticed something blue move from the corner of her eye, causing her to perk a little.

From underneath her long, thick white hair, she still has her pointed ears, and they perked up slightly.

“What?” Lance asked, sounding confused from Stephanie’s sudden attention towards something else.

Stephanie walked over to the table with suspicion before something launched out from the table and landed onto her chest.

It caused her yelp and land on the ground, back first.

Lance flinched when she landed on the ground and was about to reach over to help her.

Suddenly, Stephanie started laughing for no good reason, as Lance’s hand stopped inches away from her body.

On her was a creature that looked like a cat, except has sharp teeth, white eyes, and a long, pointed tongue, licking her face.

The color of the body was blue, but the design looked like camouflage, as the colors were peacock, sky, white, dark blue, and frost on the toes.

“Okay, okay!” Stephanie chuckled before gently pushing the head away from licking her face. “Lunacy, down, please!”

Lunacy, the name of the creature, grinned a toothy grin and wrapped around her body, turning into her cameo sweater for Stephanie to wear.

It even wrapped over her second pair of arms too, hiding them, until they are not poking through the sweater anymore.

“What was that?” Lance asked as she glanced over at him.

“That was my friend who I found before meeting you,” Stephanie smiled as she got up from the ground. “She’s a little over-excited if I was gone for a long time.”

Lance looked slightly unsure as Stephanie snapped her fingers, as a bubble appeared in front of her, containing her necklace inside.

Before Lance could ask, Stephanie held her hand up to his face, saying, “Not now, focusing on something.”

She gripped the bubble with her hands and popped it, as the necklace fell out and landed in her hands.

After the necklace landed in her hands, she put it around her neck and hid it underneath her clothes.

Then, the hood gently nudged Stephanie’s neck as she glanced down at it, with a slightly confused expression on her face.

“What is it, Lunacy?” Stephanie asked, before holding her hand up.

The sleeve turned liquid like that creature was, gently wrapped around her wrist and palm.

Stephanie watched with slight confusion and suspicion as she watched the sleeve wrapped around.

Lance, on the other hand, looking slightly disgusted at how she is coping with it.

After it had wrapped around her hand for a moment, it moved away and turning back to the regular sleeve of her sweater.

In her palm of her hand were her glasses, not damaged from the blast.

“Thank you!” Stephanie smiled before putting it on and hugging her sweater with her arms.

“Your… sweater is really nice.” Lance spoke, sounding hesitant to understand it is alive.

“I have never seen a symbiote before!” beamed the scientist. “How are you able to get one?”

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders as the head of the symbiote appeared from the hood, staring at the scientist with curiosity.

“It’s a little secret, too,” Stephanie sighed. “Anyways, back on the subject.”

She glanced up at the director as the head of the symbiote disappeared, transforming back into her usual sweater hood.

“Where are Ears, Eyes, and Marcy?” Stephanie asked.

“They are inside Lance’s car waiting for you and Lance to catch up,” the director explained. “But, if any of you failed to accomplish this mission from world destruction, you’re fired.”

Lance nodded his head in response and glanced over at Stephanie.

“Alright,” Lance nodded, as the director left. “All I have to do is change into my pigeon form.”

He stopped himself for a moment before wincing slightly.

“Which I don’t know since Walter is the only one with the chemicals I need.” Lance groaned.

Stephanie thought to herself for a moment before getting an idea.

Walking up to Lance’s leg, she gently tapped on it, getting his attention as he glanced down at her.

“I think I have an idea to change you into a pigeon,” Stephanie smiled. “First, kneel down in front of me, please.”

Lance cocked an eyebrow first, but mentally shrugging to himself and knelt down in front of Stephanie.

“Now,” Stephanie spoke, reaching up to his face and gently touched it, butting foreheads against each other.

Since her sweater was on her body, he could not see where her second pair is, except her eyes through her glasses.

“Imagine a pigeon,” Stephanie softly spoke as he closed his eyes. “Imagine you are that pigeon, all feathery and delicate, being able to fly in the air and travel to places.”

Lance imagined that vision in his mind, feeling tingling all over his body before everything stopped.

“Oh… wow,” Stephanie spoke, causing him to open his eyes.

Stephanie was now kneeling down on one knee in front of him, her hands gently holding him.

He was a Homing pigeon, except the head was in blue with a black body with a bowtie shape on his collar.

“Aw!” Stephanie smiled as she stood up to her feet while holding him in her hands. “You’re cute!”

Lance quietly gave Stephanie a ‘seriously?’ expression on his face before saying, “Ha, ha, very funny, Steph.”

Stephanie blinked a few times with surprise before blushing and chuckled, “Sorry. I adore animals.”

A slight chuckle came from Lance as Stephanie moved him to her right hand, placing him on her shoulder.

“Just like my partner.” Lance smiled as Stephanie chuckled.

She turned towards the scientist and asked, “Do you know the way to Lance’s car?”

“Uh,” Lance spoke, as Stephanie glanced over at him. “I actually do know the way.”

Shrugging, Stephanie turned her body around, facing back-first towards the scientist and said to Lance on her shoulder, “Alright, give me the directions, please.”

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Lance’s car, a young woman was at the driving wheel, waiting patiently for them as she strummed her fingers against the wheel.

She has fair skin color with short brown hair pulled up into a ponytail behind her head and has brown eye color.

She wears a uniform that is in battle, with a belt around her waist.

When they saw Stephanie stepping up to the car door, she looked suspicious, until Stephanie sat next to her in the passenger seat, noticing Lance on her shoulder.

“Who’s this?” she asked.

“Marcy, this is Stephanie,” Lance introduced as Stephanie waved her hand. “She’s a civilian, but she is helping us.”

“Hello,” Stephanie greeted, before glancing behind at Ears and Eyes. “First time working with a famous spy?”

“Yeah,” nodded Ears. “It’s going to be epic!”

“I’m so going to remember this!” Eyes smiled as her glasses’ lens showed stars.

Stephanie softly smiled before something went through the open window of Stephanie’s side, startling everyone.

“Whoa, what was that?!” exclaimed Ears.

“Wait, wait!” Lance spoke as everyone calmed down slightly as the object landed on Stephanie’s leg. “Lovey?”

Lovey, the name of the bird that came into the car, chirped in response to Lance’s confusion.

“Lovey, how did you get out of Walter’s backpack?” Lance asked.

“You know what she is saying?” Marcy asked, with a slightly surprised tone in her voice.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders slightly, before glancing back at the two interacting.

Lovey chirped and peeped at Lance for a moment, before Lance sighed.

“The others are captured too?” Lance asked.

Lovey chirped for a moment before Lance’s face perked a little.

“And Walter is still missing?” Lance asked before Lovey nodded her head.

Lance sighed and glanced down from Lovey as Stephanie thought to herself.

“Hey, Lance,” Stephanie spoke, reaching over to him and gently picked him up, as Lovey flew up and landed on her shoulder. “It’s okay, we’ll find Walter sooner or later.”

Lance paused for a moment, still not looking at Stephanie’s gaze, before being lifted in front of Stephanie’s face.

“If he is where we are going, we might find him at any moment,” Stephanie assured again. “Okay?”

Lance glanced back up at her and nodded, before flying up to her shoulder.

“Alright, let’s get a move on,” Lance smiled.

Ears and Eyes glanced at each other and nodded, looking excited to be on this adventure with a famous spy.

Marcy started the car and drove out of the base, heading towards the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chased By The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to the airport was quiet until a chase is on pursuit!

The ride to the airport was quiet, but Stephanie figured out how to break the ice gently without making everything awkward.

Stephanie always hates being bored during rides through town when she was much younger, always bringing her headphones with her.

But, she does not have her headphones with her to listen to music now.

Instead, Stephanie pulled out her phone from inside the pocket of her blue jeans and turned it on, tapping on it gently.

Lance noticed Stephanie pulled out her phone and tapping on it, occasionally pushing her glasses up into place with the back of her finger.

“I know that look,” Lance sighed, smiling softly. “You want to talk about something.”

Stephanie glanced over at Lance from the phone in her hands, nodding her head.

Lance chuckled to himself gently and hopped onto Stephanie’s arm without accidentally distracting Marcy from her driving.

“What is it that you want to talk about, Stephanie?” Lance asked.

Clicking her phone off from what she was doing, Stephanie asked, “What was Walter like? You have been talking about him recently.”

“He was a weird kid at first,”‌ Ears spoke, making a ‘so-so’ mention with his hand. “But there was somethin’ ‘bout him that made us impressed!”

“Yes,” nodded Eyes as the lens of her glasses went through a bio of Walter. “Walter graduated from college when he was fifteen at the M.I.T.”

Stephanie was impressed with Walter’s background, feeling more curious about him.

“He was our armor specialist,” Marcy continued, adding into the conversation. “But,”‌ she glanced over at Lance, who looked a little sheepish as his feathers on his cheeks ruffled a little. “Someone decided the weapons Walter made were not good enough and fired him.”

“Really?”‌ Stephanie glanced back over at Lance while cocking an eyebrow at him. “You fired him?”

“I was being a bit of a jerk to him,” Lance sighed, before noticing Ears cocking an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe a lot. But, he accidentally turned me into a pigeon.”

Stephanie listened to the story from Lance, feeling less irritated at him.

“It took more than 18 hours to finish the antidote for this,”‌ Lance sighed. “The first time did not go as well as it was, but the second time worked.”

Stephanie softly smiled to herself, as Lance moved up from her arm to her shoulder.

“And, during that time, I started to loosen up a little,” Lance chuckled. “Now, I’m more than a complete jerk to anyone.”

“You’re a friend?” Stephanie asked.

Lance nodded his head again, and Stephanie glanced over at Marcy.

“What about his job?” Stephanie asked again.

“Lance was fired before,”‌ Marcy chuckled. “But Joy did rehire them again.”

“Is that the director’s name?” Stephanie asked, nodding her head over her shoulder towards the hidden spy’s building they exited out of.

“Yes, but that is classified since you are-” Marcy spoke, before Stephanie interrupted, “I know, I know, I’m a civilian.”

Marcy rolled her eyes as she glanced away, focusing on the road in front of her.

Silence filled the car again, before Stephanie perked a little, moving up slightly from her seat.

Lance noticed this as Stephanie glanced out the window.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, sounding confused about Stephanie.

Stephanie did not respond to Lance’s question and continued looking out the window, looking suspicious about something.

Ears and Eyes noticed this, looking confused about what she is acting.

“Stephanie, if this is a prank, I swear,”‌ Lance spoke, sounding a little irritated. “I am going to be-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Stephanie immediately grabbed Lance and Lovely carefully with one arm, before using her left hand, as the car stopped automatically without Marcy hitting the brakes.

Ears and Eyes in the backseat were not hurt as they slammed into the back of the front seats but was startled.

“What was that for Marcy?!” exclaimed Ears.

“I didn’t hit the brakes!” Marcy responded, before turning her attention to Stephanie. “Did you-!”

Before Marcy could finish her sentence, something zoomed out from the alley and went down the street where they were going down.

“What was that?” Lance asked as Stephanie released her from around him and Lovely.

Eyes’ lens looked closer at the car, before saying, “I don’t know, it does not have any records.”

Stephanie hummed to herself slightly in confusion before snapping her fingers, allowing the car to move, as Marcy looked startled.

“So it was you!”‌ Marcy exclaimed.

“Yes, yes, not now, please,”‌ Stephanie softly spoke, before pushing her sleeve up of her right arm. “Just focus on the road and continue following that car.”

Marcy hesitated for a moment, before glancing back over to the front, following after that mysterious car.

Stephanie ran her two fingers across the back of her metal arm for a short moment, as it lit up, turning into a screen.

“Whoa,” Ears remarked while looking over her shoulder with Lance. “That’s awesome!”

Stephanie nodded her head gently, agreeing with Eyes’ remark, but said nothing to him.

A hologram appeared in front of her from her metal arm as she tapped the button in the middle.

She then tapped the maps and showed the street they are on, as the mysterious car was in front of them.

Before Stephanie could tap on the car in front of them, 8 more mysterious cars appeared from behind them, following after them.

“Who are they?” Lance asked, moving his wing over to the cars.

Stephanie moved her finger away from the car in front and stared at the 8 cars.

Before Stephanie could tap one of them, her sapphire powers kicked in, showing a future vision image in her head.

In her vision, it showed the car that was leading the troop, zoomed up to the side.

The leader banged against them as hard as they could, causing one of the wheels to pop.

The crash caused them to go off the road and into a ditch.

After the vision disappeared, Lance was shaking Stephanie’s head with both of his wings, and Ears was shaking her shoulder with his hand.

Without saying a word, Stephanie lifted her left hand up, palm down, and said, “Switch,” while flipping her palm up.

In a blink of an eye, Marcy switched seats with Stephanie, as Lance was on her shoulder instead of Stephanie’s.

Stephanie immediately hits the gas pedal, and the car goes faster than the speed it was.

The leader was getting closer to them from behind.

“What are you doing?!” exclaimed Ears. “Who are those guys behind us and in front of us?!”

She did not answer to their questions and continued driving, before seeing the black car slide up to the side.

Just like her future vision predicted, the car veered towards them in a fast move.

Stephanie immediately hit the brakes, just in time for it to miss and go into the ditch.

Ears and Eyes quickly moved their hands up to block themselves from being smacked into the back of the front seats again.

Marcy, who was holding Lovely in her hands and Lance was almost flung off the chair but stopped themselves before it happened.

Stephanie hit the gas again and went forward, as the remaining cars chased after them.

“Stephanie,” Eyes spoke. “There’s a green light ahead of us, so you might want to watch out!”

Using her technique, Stephanie turned and twisted the wheel, avoiding the other cars through the lane and made it through the other side.

The cars chasing behind them were not so lucky, but 3 managed to go through.

Stephanie caught up to the car in front of them and glanced over at it.

Her left metal eye glowed, without Stephanie using it.

Before she knows it, something stung her eye at a severe amount of pain.

It made her take her left hand off the wheel, wincing in pain as she covered it.

“Stephanie?!” exclaimed Lance, as he flew over to her from Marcy’s shoulder. “What happened?!”

Stephanie said nothing and continued wincing before her right hand started hurting too.

In pain, Stephanie removed her other hand off the wheel.

Lance panicked and landed on the wheel, trying to drive while watching Stephanie with worry.

Her second pair of arms popped through her sides, still having the sweater sleeves on, and her second left arm clutching her right metal hands.

The second right hand clenched the seat underneath her, digging the nails in slightly.

It hurts her deeply as if she survived a bombing, except having shrapnel in her eye and arm.

But it was a weird thing too.

She had lost all of her senses since she had an ‘incident.’

Lance tried to turn the car while in his pigeon form while Stephanie was wincing in pain while covering her eye, although he struggled with it.

“Eyes, Ears,” Marcy demanded as she reached over to the wheel with her hand as the other held Lovely. “Take care of Stephanie!”

Ears, who was close to Stephanie, tried to reach around the chair to Stephanie but had troubles.

Eyes scanned Stephanie’s body with her glasses, looking through her features and her insides.

As they were distracted with helping Stephanie and driving the car, the other black vehicle next to them had troubles too, seems like it was slowing down.

As for Stephanie, she continued wincing as she covered her left eye, feeling the pain dying down a little.

Once the last feeling of pain disappeared, Stephanie slowly removed her hand from her left eye, noticing a drip of black substance stained her hand.

Confused, Stephanie was about to reach up to her eye when another vision came to her.

It showed a car crashing into the black vehicle next to them, then into theirs, making a massive collision.

After the vision disappeared, Stephanie immediately grabbed the wheel in front of her with her right hand.

With her left hand, she used her powers to control the other car’s machine too.

She used her powers to hit the brakes, but mostly to turn out of the car’s way.

She did the same to their car and severed out of the way from the 9th black car.

Once they have severed out of the way, they continued on their way.

“I think they are part of the organization of that Commander of Darkness person!” called Stephanie as she drove.

“You think?!” exclaimed Lance as he was in Eyes’ hands.

“Yes!” Stephanie nodded. “I am making a guess because sometimes cyborgs make mistakes too!”

Stephanie went back to the road and got an idea.

Rolling down the window, she glanced over at the car as they entered a long tunnel filled with bright lights.

From each light they pass underneath, Stephanie could see a man inside, but not the face.

Using sign language, she signed something to the man with one hand while the window down and inside the car, as everyone watched.

The man from inside the car understood what she said and gave a thumb up, before driving away.

“What did you say to him, Stephanie?” Lance asked as she rolled the window back up. “Is he your friend?”

“Depends!” Stephanie answered before speeding.

When they were reaching the edge of a bridge as it was lifting up for a ship to go through, Stephanie got an idea.

“I have an idea,” Stephanie called. “But, you all need to hold onto something!”

“Why?” all of them simultaneously asked.

“Because I’m going to make the jump!” Stephanie answered.

Immediately, everyone randomly spoke at various times, yelling at Stephanie to not make the jump, turn around or stop the car.

But, Stephanie ignored all of them and sped the car up.

Knowing the car would not make it, Stephanie decided to use a particular tool of her own that could power the vehicle up a little.

Using the first finger of her right hand, it transformed into a key-shaped form, and she jabbed it into the car keyhole on the side of the wheel.

After she did that, as her second right hand moved up and grabbed the wheel, the car sped faster than before and launched off the bridge.

Everyone screamed as the car was launched off the bridge.

The mysterious and dark cars that were chasing them stopped at the edge.

When the car safely landed on the other side of the bridge, Stephanie sighed in relief.

She removed her finger from the keyhole, as it transformed back into her finger.

The screaming stopped too once the car had landed on the road.

Lance was clutching onto Marcy’s cheek as she had ahold of Lovely in her hands, while Ears and Eyes in the backseat were hugging each other.

Stephanie lifted her left hand, palm up, using her powers again, saying, “Switch.” while flicking her palm down.

Marcy was at the wheel this time, holding Lovely in her hand without Lance on her shoulder.

Lance, on the other hand, was on Stephanie’s shoulder instead.

Stephanie was back in the passenger seat, collapsing against the edge of the door while panting.

“Were you CRAZY?!” exclaimed Lance, as Stephanie winced, feeling his voice yelling in her ear. “You could’ve gotten us killed!”

“If we slowed down,” Stephanie spoke between pants. “We could’ve been caught!”

Lance opened his mouth to argue, but closed his beak, agreeing with her.

“True.” he nodded as Ears and Eyes released their hug.

“That was awesome!” Ears smiled. “You were great as a stunt driver!”

“I-I agree.” stammered Eyes, pushing her glasses into place.

Marcy silently nodded her head in agreement as she drove down the line, although a little shaken up and placing Lovely on her shoulder.

Stephanie sat up slightly, although feeling a little dizzy and out of strength from using her powers to get themselves, including an unknown person out of danger.

Lance noticed that she was panting, reaching up with a feather and feeling her forehead.

“You used up your energy to save all of us?” Lance asked.

Stephanie only replied with a quiet nod of her head, still panting.

Marcy thought to herself for a moment, before glancing over her shoulder once, and said, “Ears, Eyes, there should be my bag back there, and it is filled with some Gatorade. Give Stephanie one.”

They both nodded and looked around, before finding the bag and opened it, taking out a grape-flavored Gatorade.

Ears gave the grape-flavored Gatorade to Stephanie as she took it.

“Thanks.” Stephanie thanked before opening the bottle.

Once she opened it, Stephanie chugged the drink down in a couple of gulps, before finishing it.

Lance looked surprised after Stephanie finished the bottle of grape-flavored Gatorade, crushing it in her hands with superhuman strength, and disappeared when she moved them from her palms.

“That is pretty amazing.” nodded Lance. “But how are you able to crush that bottle with your hands and make it disappear?”

“A magician never reveals their secret,” Stephanie spoke, sounding less tired and out of breath. “So, in other words, I can’t tell it.”

Ears groaned from the backseat as Marcy continued driving towards the airport, while Stephanie held Lovely in her hands, petting her back.

They still have not figured out who or what Stephanie is truely, but kept their guard up if she is about to do something.

Stephanie, on the other hand, was thinking about that strange feeling of pain when she was neck-to-neck with the mysterious black car.

She absent-mindedly scratched her right metal hand out of thought from underneath the sweater sleeve.

Then, she stopped when Stephanie noticed something.

It felt like her metal arm had… upgraded.

Pushing her sleeve up to her elbow, Stephanie glanced at her arm with confusion as Lance watched, seeing that her arm somehow upgraded a little.

“Is that normal?” Lance asked, mentioning over to her arm with a wing as a red spark came from it for a moment.

“Usually,” Stephanie answered. “But, it never upgrades during something dangerous. Unless it was automatic.”

Stephanie glanced away from her left arm for a moment, before saying, “Or that guy who was in that car had the same metal arm like me.”

A slightly concerned expression appeared on all of their faces after Stephanie mentioned that mysterious person.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man who Stephanie mentioned had stopped at the airport before them, except parked his black car in a dark alley and stepped out.

When he had stepped out, he winced as he lifted a hand up to his left eye with his right hand, feeling it gently.

It stings a little since that chase but did not hurt him.

After feeling his eye, he glanced down at his left arm, looking at a metal arm that has four fingers.

It does not look like Stephanie’s metal arm, except less modified.

Twitching his fingers for a moment as he stared at his arm for a moment, he sighed and moved it back down, walking towards the airport.

Automatically without him noticing, a light blue zap came from it before stopping, camouflaging his metal arm to look like his right hand.

His left eye camouflaged like his face as he continued walking, hiding his left arm behind his back, thinking it was still metal.

He still thought about what that mysterious girl said to him through sign language, as he entered the airport, without the security noticing he had come inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and the others finally reached the plane but has to do a more important role as a spy...

During the ride through the secret plane that Lance has, Stephanie checked her arm for anything that has changed.

Stephanie’s right arm did not reach up to the bottom of her neck as she thought it would, but instead, the joints between Stephanie’s fingers, wrist, elbow, and shoulder were almost concealed.

She could transform her arm or fingers into anything she wants more quickly than before, and camouflage better.

A smile appeared on Stephanie’s face as she stared down at her arm, feeling happy she accepted the little upgrade she has.

A gentle knock knocked on the door of the female’s bathroom snapped Stephanie back to reality from looking at the upgraded arm, as she glanced up over to the door.

“Hey, Stephanie?” It was Marcy’s voice. “Are you okay in there?”

Stephanie had her sleeve pushed up to her shoulder, and her sweater was hanging on a hook.

Her shoes and socks were off and placed to the side.

Her pant legs were also rolled up to her thighs to look at her metal legs.

“I’m fine, thank you!” Stephanie called back to Marcy through the door. “I was just checking if anything had happened to my bionic limbs.”

“Alright,” Marcy, on the other side of the door, nodded her head. “I was just checking on you if you need some help, honey.”

“Thank you,” Stephanie thanked. “I’ll call you if I would like some help.”

Marcy nodded her head and walked away, heading to the seats, where Ears, Eyes, and Lance are.

Eyes and Ears were both excitedly talking to each other about their adventure with Lance so far.

Including the ride that they were inside earlier at night.

Lance, however, is flipping through the maps to look for the secret laboratory, looking busier than talking about their adventure.

Marcy looked concerned for her spy pigeon friend, watching as he continued flipping through the maps of the laboratory and using his feet, mostly his beak to type.

After a few minutes, Marcy sat right next to Lance as he continued flipping through the maps, mostly gently pushing Lovely to the side to focus with his wing or feet.

“Still looking for the laboratory?” Marcy asked, snapping Lance out of his research.

Lance only nodded with the silent treatment.

Marcy thought to herself for a moment and said, “You know, Stephanie did scan where the laboratory is back at the headquarters. You could ask her instead.”

“But I am trying to find where could Walter be held at.” Lance protested. “The laboratory usually has a room that has all the experimented experiments inside.”

“So, that could be where Walter held?” Marcy guessed with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Lance nodded his head in response as Lovely rubbed her head against his neck.

“Lovely, please, not now,” Lance sighed, gently pushing Lovely to the side with his wing. “I’m busy.”

Marcy softly chuckled as she watched Lance trying to do two things at the same time when Stephanie stepped out of the female bathroom.

“Ah, Stephanie,” Lance said, turning around as the map he was flipping through showed the top of the laboratory, as Lovely missed him and landed in Eye’s lap. “I was wondering if you-”

He stopped when he noticed something about Stephanie, looking surprised.

Marcy also noticed the change, and Eyes, including Ears, stopped talking, staring at Stephanie with surprise.

“What?” Stephanie’s voice sounded a little deeper than her usual tone. “Is there something on my face?”

Not only that, her body structure looked more muscular than being skinny.

“Uh, no,” Marcy answered, as Lance backed slightly. “But who are you?”

The figure standing in front of the group had the same body features as Stephanie, except a male. 

He is also wearing her clothes and has her metal features.

But his hair is not down to his hips but his shoulders.

“Oh, the change of the gender,” ‘Stephanie’ chuckled as he pointed at himself with a finger. “My new name in this form is Stephen, to let you all know, and it is still me. I need to stay undercover in Japan.”

He sighed as he glanced away from the group.

“I don’t trust enemies’ laboratories that often,” Stephen sighed.

Everyone glanced at each other for a moment before Stephen shook his head.

“Nevermind,” he sat down in front of Lance and tapped the map with his right hand, as his second left arm pushed up the sleeve.

The second left hand swiped the fingers across the screen, and it glowed, before tapping the picture of the laboratory.

“Alright,” Stephen spoke, flicking around the hologram. “Some vents around the laboratory is easy for Lance to go through in pigeon.”

Then, he flipped around to the front of the laboratory.

“But the way in by an individual is hard.” he sighed.

Marcy, Ears, Eyes, and Lance listened and watched as Stephanie showed the air vents of the laboratory.

“They have massive security and well-advanced technology too.” Stephen continued. “But that does not stop a more advanced cyborg-like myself.”

He winked slightly towards them, and Lance rolled his eyes while sighing.

“Okay, what is the plan?” Lance sighed.

Stephen reached up with his left hand to his wire hair and took out some light blue strands, before connecting them in his right arm, after his second pair rolled down his sleeve.

“With the connection like this,” Stephen smirked. “I will be able to hack through the security and allow me to go inside.”

“What about us?” Ears asked as the wires disconnected from his arm, and he rolled his sleeve back down. “You need me and Eyes to keep an eye and an ear out for anythin’ happenin’!”

Eyes nodded in agreement.

“Even if you are in that form,” Marcy added. “You might even get attacked if you are discovered and not prepared for it.”

Stephen smirked a mischievous smirk.

“I have an ability that I can,” Stephan took out an empty bottle from inside his sweater pocket and bubbled it into a bubble magically. 

Everyone’s jaw dropped with surprise.

“Bubble items that are small, human-sized or bigger, and,” he tapped the top of the bubble, and it disappeared into thin air. “Teleport it safely. And,” he summoned the bubble back magically, popping it as it landed in his hand. “It comes back to me like a boomerang.”

Stephen pushed his glasses into place and continued, “About being caught,” he paused as he winked again, “I’m saving that for later.”

Lance rolled his eyes as he sighed before saying, “Alright, Stephen, since you have these magical powers that could teleport my friends inside, what about Walter?”

Stephen sighed and said, “You are really determined to find Walter, are you?‌ What are you, his boyfriend?”

Immediately, Lance’s feathers on his cheeks ruffled after Stephen asked him that question.

“Uh, well, um,” Lance stammered, confusing Stephen slightly as he watched. “That’s private!‌”

He shook his head as he ruffled feathers disappeared from his cheeks.

“Alright,” he moved his wing up to the air vents on the hologram. “Since I‌ can go through small spaces through by pigeon, I can go through the vents.”

“And you can save your ‘best friend?’”‌ Stephen chuckled.

Lance’s cheeks ruffled again after Stephen asked.

“Anyways,”‌ Lance ignored as Stephen smirked and glanced up at Marcy, Ears, and Eyes, who all looked confused. “You could go through the entrance as someone else since you can change forms, even bubbling my friends.”

Stephen nodded his head while smiling slightly.

“It’s plain easy.” Stephen nodded before tapping his chest with his left hand, as the colors of his sweater changed into a green camo jacket.

His pants changed into the same cameo color, and his shoes turned into black combat boots.

After the transformation, Stephen pulled his long hair up into a bun with a ponytail, putting some hairpins in it to keep it up.

He blinked once as his left eye camouflaged into normal, asking, “What do you think in this form?”

Lance glanced him up and down for a moment before saying, “You’ll do. Just follow the plan.”

Stephen smirked slightly and cleared his throat as they landed asking again as the voice changed into a Japanese accent, “I even have to speak with this accent until we are out of the laboratory.”

“Okay,” Marcy sighed as she turned to Stephanie as everyone exited out of the plane. “You’re showing off a little, you know.”

A slight blush appeared on Stephen’s cheeks after Marcy added.

“Sorry,”‌ he apologized while following after Marcy off of the spy plane as it camouflaged into thin air. “It seemed like Lance’s friends are more better than me.”

Stephen shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“Even as a stranger,” Stephen added.

Lance turned towards Stephen, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Well,”‌ Lance flew up to Stephen’s face. “First, you have these weird powers that can do pretty much harm to anyone and could hurt other civilians. So, yeah, we’re not the only ones showing off.”

Stephen cocked an eyebrow at Lance and sighed while rolling his eyes.

“Alright,”‌ he cracked the knuckles of his hands and said, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Stephen walked over to Ears and used her bubbling powers.

He bubbled Ears in a transparent one, along with Eyes and Marcy.

“Now I know how a hamster feels like in this,” Ears groaned as he placed his hands against the sides.

Stephen rolled his eyes about the compliment and turned to Lance.

“Here,”‌ Stephen reached into his uniform jacket pocket and pulled out a pigeon collar.

It was in a black color and had a clip at the back.

He knelt down to Lance’s height and placed it around his neck.

“This will keep you in contact with me, Eyes, Ears, and Marcy,”‌ Stephen explained, clipping the collar around Lance’s neck.

“But what about you, Stephen?” Lance asked. “You have to have one too, to know what is going on with each of us.”

Stephen pointed to his left ear and tapped it gently, as a soft metal noise came from it.

“Your ear is metal?”‌ Lance asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yep,” Stephen nodded, before clicking his earlobe. “ _It’s even easier like this because I can communicate with anything electronic that can be like walkie-talkies._ ”

Lance, Ears, Eyes, and Marcy heard Stephanie’s voice through their walkie-talkies and Lance from the collar around his neck.

“Awesome!”‌ Ears remarked. “Now, how are you going to carry us in there without them noticing?‌ They might have some metal detectors!”

Stephen rolled his eyes and tapped the top of the bubbles at a fast rate, teleporting them.

Once they were teleported, Stephen knelt down to Lance again, who looked startled from the sudden disappearance of his friends and said, “Sorry, sometimes questions make me a little nervous.”

He picked Lance up from the ground and walked towards where the laboratory is hidden.

Mentally, Stephen could feel his stomach twisting in knots as he remembers his memories of laboratories when he was much younger.

Lance noticed that he was getting into the panic mode, saying, “Hey, remember this; it’s like a walk in the park.”

Stephen glanced down at him in his hands and nodded.

“Right,” he nodded as he used the second right hand to open an air vent to place Lance inside. “‘A walk in the park.’”

After gently placing Lance inside, Stephen said, “Oh, Lance, one more thing.”

Lance glanced over at Stephen, and he said, “Be really careful. There might be some experimental cats there or any other animals. They like to have chicken.”

Sighing, Lance assured, “It’s fine. I can take this.”

“Good,”‌ Stephen smiled. “Go find your loved one.”

Lance’s feathers on his cheeks ruffled slightly.

Without a word, he turned around and ran down the air vent, heading towards the lower chamber to find Walter.

Stephen closed the air vent after Lance disappeared and walked towards the front of the laboratory.

Half of his mind was screaming at him to abort the mission, but his stubbornness is refusing him to walk back.

But, before he could walk towards the front, Stephen stopped when he noticed something off at the backdoor of the laboratory.

It looked unguarded and opened.

Confused, Stephen summoned a machine gun and placed a helmet on top of his head, and entered inside, pretending to be a Japanese guard.

Once Stephen had entered the back of the laboratory, he could see there were no guards around, except him.

‘That’s weird.’ he thought to himself. ‘Where’s everyone?’

He stopped in the middle of the room and glanced up at the clock, noticing that it was only 9:28.

‘It’s not even 12 o’clock to have a break.’ Stephen continued thinking to himself.

“ _Hey,_ ” Marcy asked, snapping Stephen out of his thoughts. “ _What’s going on over there?_ ”

Stephen replied through his mind to answer to Marcy’s question, as his left eye glowed.

‘Nothing much,’ he answered. ‘The back of the laboratory looked deserted. As if someone forgot to hire someone over here.’

“‘ _Deserted?_ ’” Lance asked, sounding confused. “ _I thought you said it is a heavily guarded laboratory!_ ”

‘As I said it before,’ Stephen snapped slightly. ‘Sometimes cyborgs like me make mistakes!’

He glanced over to the side, before stopping when he noticed a knocked out guard on the ground, as his shoulder looked broken by something metal.

And hand shaped by the looks of it.

‘Or else someone with a metal hand had come in here by force before us,’ Stephen added.

“ _Robo Hand?!_ ” exclaimed Lance. 

Stephen winced as he covered his ear with his left hand, as Lance’s voice was too loud.

“ _What’s he doing here?_ ” Ears asked.

“ _I think he had broken out of prison after staying there for 2 years,_ ” Marcy spoke softly. “ _Killian could be anywhere! He might be trying to get the ingredients to find the poison!_ ”

‘Roger that!’ Stephen nodded before continuing on her way but kept an eye out for Killian. ‘Oh, FYI, I might teleport items over so, keep an eye out for that too.’

“ _Roger that!_ ” All of them simultaneously nodded before clicking off.

* * *

Little did they know, Killian, the name of the figure with the robot hand, was getting closer to what he was heading for, dressed in a general’s uniform, and has an identity as that general.

He was not hiding his hand behind his back anymore, as it was camouflaged like before.

Killian walked up to the two talking guards as they noticed him and repositioned themselves.

“司令官!” One of them exclaimed in Japanese. “前かがみではなかった!”

Their ‘commander’ did not respond to their words, confusing them slightly.

“ええと, 司令官?” the second asked again.

Still, no response came from their ‘commander,’ until the camouflage disappeared and revealed Killian.

He has light black hair with blue eyes.

They both gasped with shock when they noticed Killian.

“それは-!” one of them exclaimed, before being grabbed by his metal hand after the camouflage disappeared.

Killian slammed him against the ground head first, causing him to be knocked out and went towards the other, repeating the same thing.

Once the last guard was knocked out, Killian repositioned his uniform and sighed, camouflaging again into his ‘commander’ façade.

He took out the security card out from his uniform’s pocket and swiped it across the scanner.

It allowed him to enter the central part of the laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
